


Vlive Encounter

by lunamun7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute story, F/F, soft, soft markson, vapp, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamun7/pseuds/lunamun7
Summary: Mark had something he needed to tell the world.Jackson was there to help him.So he decided to do it on Vlive.





	1. Let's do this

Mark was determined to do what he was about to do that night, he didn't had drank anything, he was definitely nervous but was sure that was about time he say some things and show the world his side, his true side of the whole story of his life till now.

Jackson was there sitting by his side on the small black sofa observing every step he gave. He was nervous as well, he was preoccupied with Mark, but he was there first to support his decision and maybe give his side of the whole thing they were about to do. Mark was breathing heavily and holding his cellphone in one hand and holding Jackson's with the other, he opened the applicative of the Vapp and went to the icon of new show, but didn't press the button yet.

That week at JYPE building he made a little reunion with the members, managers and the owner of the agency since the current CEO wasn't there to speak to them, Mark felt that was better to talk with JYP in person cause he was someone he trusted better, he spoke his wishes to him waiting for the negative answer, but instead of reprimands what he heard gave him some hope._J_

JYP "Look, Mark, this industry is very conservative and hypocritical about this things and i know that you know it, people until today say some bad things about my life and that's why i made the decision to stay away from every little news they can make about my private life, i know how things work. But i know that what i think doesn't matter for your life, you have the liberty, freedom to do whatever you want to do. I will be here, the company will be here for you. We know that it hasn't been easy for you, we know the boys here in the room know too. We are your family and you can count on me, but i have to inform you the consequences of every step you take in this road. It'll not be easy, you may be force to pass through a lot of issues in the path, some brands you work with may not be this receptive with the news and i speak for all of us here, the group can suffer also. Are you sure you want this? Now?"

Mark stood there, sat on that chair in that room, with all of the members looking at him, waiting for him to say something, with hope in their eyes, Jinyoung was watching his moves with attention like Mark was about to faint any moment,till someone with a raspy voice speak for him.

"Ahmm, hyung, it's okay, we know how you feel and we don't wanna be the ones to stop you from your happiness, we will support you, we are here aren't we?" Jaebeom looked at the others that nodded in agreement. He felt relief. He felt embraced. He felt strong at that moment.

"I'm sure, I'm ready." Was what he said in the end. After that they talked about what they could do in the future to keep the group still active and strong, the staff on the marketing team that was later the past months full replaced by other professionals also showed their points to maintain all the promotions without much impact and the lawyers also had a big part of the meeting to keep haters and any negative issue grounded and with better ways to be deal with. He only had to inform how and when he would give the news to the world and what he would say.This part he didn't know either but now sitting with Jackson with the app open he had to find a way in his heart. He was ready he just didn't know how to start talking.

Jackson was there on his side, massaging his thighs in a soothingly manner, making small circles above his grey sweats and looking at him in a loving manner, his eyes were a full brown spectrum shining in the dim light of the apartment, Milo was on the carpet in front of him with his toys, playing not realizing the future of his dad. Happy and free.

"You're okay, Yien?" Jackson asked.

"Mhm." Was the only answer he received from the older that was still looking at his smartphone.

"It's okay. You can do it, I'm here." Jackson said, hand on his thigh and the other holding him on the shoulder.

"Okay. I'm ready. Let's do this" Mark finally said. Looking on the direction Jackson was, deep in his eyes and giving a soft smile, returning to the app and pressing the button to start the live.

After pressing the buttom, he waited till the live started and people enter the chat, receiving lots of "his" and questions and people showing love with emojis and asking for him to say something to their countries. Jackson wasn't visible on the live yet, but was there on his side still.

"Hi, Guys"he said to the first 400 hundred people entering. He waited till more people enter to start talking for real. "Hey I'm just waiting for more to enter so i can talk with all of you." When the live reached 300 hundred thousand viewers he looked to the side and Jackson nodded in agreement, so he could proceed talking, he took a deep breath and started.

"Okay guys, hi. Yeah it's me. I'm doing this live in full English so people around the world can fully understand me and i want to ask for you guys to record this video, because i don't know if it'll be cut in some parts in the end and i really, really, want this to be uncut, so everyone can really understand what I'm about to say" he said looking at the screen and reading some comments, asking what's wrong and worried with him, others would agree with him and say they were recording. So he proceed his speach. " Thank you guys for entering the live and thank you all, for everything you've been doing for me, for our group, careers, i love you all, so please, do not, never forget this, my wish is that you all never forget about me and never leave my side because...i don't say this too much, I don't say this ever but i need you all here with me, and i need now more than never" he take a pause to breathe, his heart was pounding hard on his cage but he was determined to end this today.

" I know I'm scaring all of you but i have to say this first, you guys, are my strength and i will never forget about anything you guys had done. It may be hard for one of you to understand, but, please, at least try to, okay? This is not a easy thing for me to say and in this last 2 years i kept thinking about it, and every time i thought about it-it made me... I don't know.. sad? I guess that's the world. Ahm, I've been around social media a lot, and i saw a lot of things that got me really sad, angry even, with some fans, and i tried to comprehend every little thing i heard, so i could say something wisely. Without hitting anyone too hard but now i have to say this and I'm not stopping to read the comments now, guys, I'm sorry". He spoke to the comments asking him to say hi to some country or happy birthdays. "As i was saying i have to say some things to you all. One of them is that I've been around social media often, and I've been on the fandom too. I read a lot of compliments about me and the members and i thank them, but i also heard a lot of bad comments about some others, one of them was about my dad and his relationship with Jackson. That he hated him, or that his family didn't liked ours. That's insane, guys. I didn't knew that my dad was a victim of hate until i see with my eyes, but apparently he is and i have to say this. He loves Jackson. They talk constantly. They visit each other and when my family come to see me and he is here, they see each other and spend time together, everything is okay between them, always been. There's no anger or anything, is all in your heads. I saw people saying that my dad was too much on the internet, that he exposed too much about me or something like that, but it's okay, is like we work, i love my dad and his weird way to show love, he is my dad after all he have the rights to do what he wants and I'm okay with that. He don't exposed me, or our issues, nothing he say online is disapproved by me. I like him the way he is. And he love me the same. He more than anyone was the first to support me and my way of leaving, and I'm very thankful for that. I feel proud to have someone like my parents by my side. The first time i brought Jackson there to sleep and he slept with me in the same bed they already knew everything. My family is very supportive of our life. And they are very protective also. Years ago me and Jackson had an argument and people on the show and online notice that and started to make questions about if we were okay, if we had fought. Well he had. My dad saw some works the fandom made about shippers and read some posts about it that looked very real and that scared him, he came to me to talk about it, he talked to me about how worried he was and because he knew where his son was working, this country is very hard on us. And i am a foreigner here. He said that was the best for us to keep a little apart, not show so much PDA in front of people, and i talked to Jackson about it. This made him very angry. Because he wasn't only angry with my dad but because of the situation, he understood his points but didn't want to be apart of me. We had a discussion,a very hard one, but we were late for the show so people saw what they saw on stage. And that's okay. We talked and realized after see what my dad saw that was starting to get creepy and invasive of the fans so we made that vlive about ending the Markson, Markbam, and others shippers on our shows and fanmeetings because the fans were getting too much on us and we wanted to everyone focus in the group only. That way we could be in peace, and we saw that after that, things started to get more..."

"Easy on us?" Jackson said suddenly,making Mark realized he was talking too much and don't pay attention to the person on his side. Startled he spoke to the audience.

"Oh my god, I'm talking too much guys, I'm so sorry, i forgot to say, Jackson is here with me".

"Hi everyone, what's up, I'm Jackson. I think is time for me to talk, right?" He asked Mark who just nodded. "Okay my turn"


	2. Everything's gonna Be Alright

Jackson took the phone from Mark who lay his shin on his shoulder still watching the comments and holding him oh his waist.  
" As he was saying we fought that day because of what he said that his father had said to him. At first i didn't want to agree or understand, not untill after the show. We had time alone on the hotel and we could talk without anyone interrupt us.  
After that i could see where the worry was coming from, and we saw what people talked about us and for real here, is very insane, i saw drawings that were very suggestive and i felt naked, at that time i thought that everything was going out of hand, we couldn't control the fans the way we wanted, and I wasn't a nice receiver of negative comments or any of this, so i just said that it was the best to end it all. Talk to you all in the show on Vapp and say the "no more markson thing", but after that we couldn't show a lot of Affection online or any other place, i could do this without feeling too much because outside of this world, alone and away of the cameras we could and we did what we want. It was okay, but i saw people still saying that i wasn't nice to Mark anymore, fans started to ask me for answers about why i wasn't being supportive of Mark's works on magazines and stuff. I got very angry on that because the fact that i wasn't showing to the world how proud i was of him was a motive to people say bad things about me. At the same time i was very angry i was very sad too. People can hurt someone with their worlds, don't do this guys. I appreciate every Jackie, every Markie fan that stood by our side, and still love us. I love you all too. But for those that spread rumors about us and was there saying bad things to us when one of us didn't said something online on our social media for each other, please, understand that outside this world, above our carrier, we are humans and we have lives that we live.  
We can't say something or show affection online for the world see but we do outside all of this. We are still here, living and doing our stuff." Jackson said this rubbing Mark's thighs as Mark keep his head on his shoulder hearing what he was saying.  
" Guys, as much as i wanted to show you all my whole world and say whatever i had to say to you all, i can't, and I'm sorry if i disappointed you all with all this conversation,but this is me. I don't want people saying lies about me anymore, stalking me to discover some kind of secret I don't really have, i don't wanna pretend to be someone I'm not. I don't wanna be another person, this is who i am, this who I'm with", Mark said looking to Jackson who responded him with a kiss on his nose.  
" I had promised myself that i wouldn't cry anymore, i wont, I'm happy to say this finally, so please be happy for me, for us, stay with us if you can, i will understand if you wanna leave us, i would be very sad but I'm able to understand you. I'm so sorry to disappoint any of you that are watching this. And don't approve us. Is okay. We are okay.  
I just hope that you can find the piece I'm finding in my life. Before i came here today, i talked to my agency, i talked to my family, i talked to the members and... They were the firsts to support me, us, all of them. We are really an amazing family" Mark said giving a smile with his teeth showing, his eyes were glowing red, and Jackson knew that he was about to cry even saying minutes before that he wasn't going to. " I really love them and i know they love us too. So please, keep supporting them if you can't do this to me. They deserve everything good in this life."  
"Is okay Mark, you're about to cry, babe" Jackson said leaning on his side to give a kiss in his cheek which Mark receive with eyes close and sighing softly. Wrapping one arm on his waist, running his fingers on his side lovingly.  
" I said i wouldn't cry and here i am, almost bawling, but that's it guys, i wanted you all to know that I'm still here, I'm not leaving the group as one of you may assume. I'm happy for the first time in my life and i wish you all can be happy for me to. We've been trough a lot in these past 15 years of GOT7. Ups and downs has passed to us and were still here. I'm stronger than ever, i just wanted to add that i love him, he's my life. I wish that this country could be more open about everything and stuff but is not possible in the moment but is okay. I just hope people can receive better this type of news about not only me but any other idols that may have the same desire i had to speak up truly about their feelings, about ourselves without having to hide. I hope that in the future they can get the support and the strength they deserve the same way i have."  
"And i just hope that people can be less hateful about our love and about what we do, and don't start with disband thing, this is a very sad thing to ask someone. Be compassionate with others, respect above all. I love everyone. I love him too, always did. And if you are having troubles with yourselves, i just wanna say for you to be who you truly are, don't hide from yourself your whole life, don't run away from your happiness, stay humble, be yourself. Be truth to who you are. Things got better in the end, guys, for real. That's it."  
Jackson said ending his speach as Mark watched him.  
"Is what he said guys. I'm sorry to end the live so early but i said what i needed to. I'm sorry again. Forgive me you all if i said something that you didn't liked. Love you all. Bye."

After ending the live, Mark turned fully to stare at Jackson, his eyes full of fresh tears that he was holding the entire time. He was relieved but he was scared, his hands holding thight to the hem of Jackson's sweater without even realizing, Jackson on the other hand was very calm, he had to. Approaching Mark's face closely so he could kiss him and caress his face, drying his tears away and giving him the assurance he needed at that moment.  
Mark felt embraced again in his arms, he felt at home, safe. He was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it.  
I had a dream about this story and i just had to write it so i couldn't forget about it anymore. Is a short fic and very soft, hope everyone that read it can feel a little warm as i felt too.  
<3


End file.
